Moving On and Loving It
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole tries to move on after his divorce
1. Chapter 1

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt. 1

Cole came downstairs to the club. He was angry, but he didn't show it. Phoebe saw him and came up to him.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly." Nothing you can supply." Said Cole nastily. "Why didn't you give me the divorce papers yourself?"

"I want nothing to do with you." Phoebe said, crossing her arms.

Cole looked at where she was sitting. A guy was waiting impatiently.

"Just sign the papers so we can move on." Said Phoebe.

"Fine." snapped Cole.

He started to walk away.

"We couldn't make it work." cried Phoebe.

Cole walked out of the club angrily. He went into the alleyway and threw an energy ball at a trashcan. Then he picked it up and threw it.

"Are you okay?" asked a woman.

Cole looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a lime green dress.

"You shouldn't be here." said Cole.

"But." said the woman.

"Go!" shouted Cole.

"Whatever." Said the woman, stomping off.

Cole felt like crap and continued to his car.

The next afternoon

Cole got up from one of his hangovers. He missed work, again. He groaned and got up. There was a vodka bottle on the floor. He stood up and went to the shower. He took a shower and got dressed. He was hungry and it was a beautiful day, so he decided to go out and eat. After driving around he found a small restaurant and parked. He went inside boredly and was seated by the window. Cole stared out the window and saw the woman from last night, walk in. He turned around. She was holding a book and was by herself.

"Excuse me." said Cole.

The woman looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night." said Cole. "Can I treat you to lunch?"

"Ok" said the woman. She sat down.

"My name is Cole Turner." said Cole.

"Melanie Rogers." said Melanie. "I can't believe you don't remember me."

Cole looked at her confusedly.

"Never mind." said Melanie. "I want to keep you guessing."

The waiter came by and they ordered their food.

"Excuse me." said Melanie. She got up and went to the bathroom. Cole saw Phoebe walk through the arch. She was with Paige.

"I can't believe this." Phoebe said walking up to his table.

"What is your problem?" asked Cole.

"You're stalking me." said Phoebe.

"Cole, get a life." said Paige.

"Stay out of this raggedy ann." said Cole.

Paige frowned and pulled at her red hair.

"Cole, move on already." said Phoebe.

"He has." said Melanie. "I'm his date."

Phoebe's eyes went wide.

"Vicious ex-wife thing you got going ain't cute." said Melanie. She turned to Paige. "And you, red hair is not for everyone."

Cole couldn't help but snicker. Melanie grabbed Cole's hand.

"Come on." said Melanie. "The company here sucks."

With that she and Cole left leaving Paige and Phoebe with their mouths open. Cole and Melanie started laughing as soon as they got outside. Cole was turning purple.

"Wow." said Cole. "You were awesome. How did you know she was my ex-wife?"

"Watching soap operas will give you that intuition." said Melanie.

"Anything I can do to repay you." said Cole.

"Take me on a real date." said Melanie.

Cole stopped laughing. "Seriously?"

He liked Melanie and she seemed good for him, but he didn't want to put her in danger.

"My life is complicated and I'm going through a divorce." he half lied.

"Oh, ok." Said Melanie, hurt.

"How about we get to know each other more." said Cole.

"I don't want to rush." said Melanie. "Don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'll see you around then." said Cole. "Thanks for bailing me out."

Melanie walked away, leaving her vanilla scent. Cole was feeling regret. He felt like he knew her.

"Who was that girl?" asked Cole.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt.2 - Veronica

Melanie was in Cole's mind all the next day. He was more surprised when Darryl showed up at his office.

"Hi Darryl." said Cole.

"Hi." said Darryl.

"Anything you want?" asked Cole.

"Just wanted to say hi." said Darryl.

"Not really you're style." said Cole, staring him in the eye. "So let me guess Phoebe sent you."

"She doesn't want you around." said Darryl.

"I got that already." said Cole.

He held his chest and dried out, in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Darryl.

"Nothing." said Cole.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." said Cole.

"You know.' said Darryl, "As much as it turns my stomach, I worry about you."

"Well don't." said Cole. "Just leave."

Darryl made sure Cole was alright and left. Cole held his head and tried to figure out what was wrong.

After work Cole set up some candles in a circle and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, a woman, who looked in her thirties, with dark hair, which was in a bun, and light blue eyes appeared. She smiled and walked up to Cole, as he stood up. She hugged him close and looked at him.

"You're so handsome." said the woman.

"Hi Veronica." He said. Looking at her locket, which read her name. "You're really here."

"In the flesh." said Veronica.

She looked around. "Nice place."

She turned back to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Veronica.

"No." said Cole, running his hand through his hair.

Veronica led Cole into his bedroom. She sat down, on the bed and put Cole's head on her lap. She rubbed his back, Cole's favorite thing. Cole eventually fell asleep. Veronica made him more comfortable and shimmered away. She shimmered in the Halliwell manor and met a surprised Phoebe.

"Demon!" cried Phoebe.

"Shut up, you tramp." Spat Veronica.

Phoebe was taken back.

"You stay away from Cole or I'll kill you." said Veronica.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips.

"Well tell Cole to sign the divorce papers and I'll be done with him." said Phoebe.

Veronica started fuming and waved her hand at her. Phoebe was turned into a block of ice. And Veronica shimmered out just before Paige ran in.

Cole woke up to loud arguing. He recognized Phoebe's voice. Cole got up and left his bedroom. Veronica and Phoebe were having a shouting match.

"You made him an alcoholic!" cried Veronica, angrily.

"What's going on?" cried Cole.

"Your demon girlfriend came to the manor last night and turned me into a block of ice." said Phoebe, angrily. Melanie appeared at the door.

"You again." said Melanie.

"Heads up." said Phoebe, leaving. "Cole's playing you."

She turned on her heel and left.

"I can't believe you feel in love with that." said Veronica.

"I'll come back later." said Melanie.

"Wait." called Cole.

But Melanie already left. Veronica turned to Cole.

"What are you waiting for." said Veronica. "Sign the papers."

"I can't." said Cole. "I still love her."

"She's not good for you, baby." said Veronica.

"Can we not talk about Phoebe?" asked Cole. "I need to talk to Melanie."

Veronica sighed. "She's a pretty one."

"She stood up for me, the other day." said Cole.

"I'll be here when you get back." said Veronica.

"NO using your powers against any witches." said Cole. He kissed her forehead. "I can't lose you."

"Same goes for you." said Veronica.

Cole started towards the bathroom, when he turned towards her

"I love you." said Cole.

"I love you too." said Veronica.

Cole drove around for an hour and he was getting frustrated. He saw Melanie buying some flowers. He parked to the side and got out of his car.

"Wait up." called Cole.

Melanie stopped.

"You know, I really liked you and then you have a girlfriend." said Melanie.

"I'm still single." said Cole. "I'm not even divorced yet."

Melanie started to walk away.

"I'm still in the middle of my divorce." said Cole.

"Oh." said Melanie, blushing.

"So, you like me?" asked Cole.

Melanie nodded.

"Prove it." said Cole. "come dinner with me, tonight."

Melanie thought for a moment.

"Alright, pick me up at 7pm." said Melanie.

"Ok." said Cole. "Need a ride?"

"No." said Melanie. "I like to walk."

They smiled at each other and then Cole went back to his car.

"You look handsome." said Veronica.

Cole came out with a dark grey suit.

"Why are you going on a date?" asked Veronica. "You're still married."

"Technically not." said Cole. "Plus, it's not a date."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I have to go." said Cole.

Melanie and Cole were seated in a fancy restaurant. Melanie looked uncomfortable.

"This is awkward." said Melanie.

Cole smiled and was amazed by her beauty.

"Let's get out of this dump." said Melanie. "And go somewhere else."

"Ok." said Cole, surprisingly.

They walked out of the hospital and walked around. Cole spotted a hotdog stand.

"Hungry?" asked Cole.

Melanie nodded. So Cole brought a couple of hotdogs and they continued walking.

"I used to be engaged." said Melanie.

"What happened?" asked Cole.

"It didn't work out." said Melanie. "We were going in different directions."

Cole nodded. "You can say that about my failed marriage."

They continued to laugh and talk and then Cole dropped Melanie off. Cole entered his penthouse. Veronica was waiting for him.

"It was all great." Was all Cole said, when he entered his bedroom.

Cole and Melanie ended up at his penthouse.

"You're shivering." said Cole. He went to the bathroom and brought out a robe. Cole gave it to her. "I'll make some tea."

He hoped Veronica wasn't there. Melanie followed him into the kitchen.

"That almost near kiss." said Melanie. "I was very interested."

Cole cleared his throat and looked at her. Melanie came closer and kissed him, passionately. Then she broke.

"Maybe I should go." said Melanie , disappointedly.

She took off her robe and opened the door, when Cole shut it. Melanie turned around and Cole kissed her.

"I'm ready." said Cole, realizing it. "I don't feel regret, or feelings, I'm free."

"What?" asked Melanie.

Cole backed away and held out his hand.

"If you're ready, then let's go," said Cole. "But don't break my heart."

Melanie's features softened.

Cole went to his desk with a depressed face. He signed some documents and opened his bedroom door, where Veronica was waiting.

"Drop these off." said Cole.

Veronica nodded.

"What are these?" asked Veronica.

"My divorce papers." said Cole. "I can finally move on."

Veronica started to leave.

"And Grams." said Cole. "Be nice."

He turned towards his bed and saw his sleeping beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt.3 – Leo and ex-lovers

Cole walked back into the penthouse, exhausted. He met Veronica in the kitchen. She turned to him, with concern.

"I don't want you getting exhausted." said Veronica.

"It's okay." said Cole. "At least it's not Phoebe stressing me out."

He sat down on the stool.

"Baby, you know your condition." said Veronica.

"Grams." whined Cole.

"Now Coleridge." said Veronica, taking off her apron. "You know I don't like it when you call me Grams."

"You're like two thousand years old." said Cole.

Veronica gave him a stern look. His family was very sensitive about their ages.

"And you're still young enough to put over my knee." said Veronica.

"Never mind." said Cole, laughing.

Veronica took Cole's hand and pulled him up.

"Bed time for you." said Veronica.

"Thanks." said Cole.

"Just promise you'll take it easy." said Veronica. "Now scadadel."

Cole went into his bedroom. Veronica went into her bag and pulled out a vial.

The next day.

Cole was talking to Melanie, on the phone, while Veronica.

"I don't believe you're leaving." said Cole.

"It's only for a few days." said Melanie. "But you are welcome to join me."

"I wish I could." said Cole. "But I have a lot of things to do, at work and the divorce."

"I'll think about you every night." said Melanie.

"So will I" said Cole.

"Bye." said Melanie.

"Bye." said Cole.

He hung up. Suddenly, the door swung open and Cole saw Piper raise her hands as the couch blew up. He fell to the ground, hard. Veronica walked in and Piper tried to freeze her, but Veronica waved her hand and Piper turned into a chicken. Phoebe levitated and Veronica grabbed her leg and twisted it. Phoebe fell to the ground, in pain. Paige held up a vial and aimed it, at Cole, but Veronica waved her hands and the potion appeared in her hands. Paige orbed out her sisters before anything could happen. Cole was coughing and trying to get up, and Veronica ran to the kitchen and got a potion. She went back to the loving room and put Cole's head on her lap.

"Drink up." said Veronica.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were in the attic. Leo was healing Phoebe's ankle. Paige was flipping pages in the Book of shadows. Piper was still a chicken.

"Stop that clucking." Said Paige, loudly.

Piper started pecking her.

"Piper." said Leo.

Piper stopped.

"How can we turn her back?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm on it." said Paige, annoyed.

Suddenly Piper changed back into her rightful form.

"We're going back!" said Piper, angrily.

Phoebe was healed.

"Our first Cole vanquish, was a bust." said Phoebe. "He's got his demon girlfriend bodyguard."

"She's so powerful." said Paige. "And she was really pissed at what Piper did."

"Another innocent killed." said Piper "And it fits Cole's likings."

"Scorch mark doesn't prove anything." said Leo.

They all glared at him. Now Leo stood up, angrily.

"I'm tired of being in the background!" said Leo, angrily. "All I'm good for is healing you and being your errand boy. You always blame Cole for everything, it's not always Cole. Instead of holding a grudge, do your job and vanquish the demon who really did this. Cole is out of our lives and hasn't bothered us in a few weeks. We're not all angels and judging someone by their past, you guys shouldn't talk. Paige, evil enchantress, Phoebe's evil lover and Piper, you've had your share of evil. Stop this now, our family is torn apart. Don't you realize we are more miserable now that Cole has left. I'm done being your houseboy, because I'm just damn sick of it. Now wonder Cole left."

"What are you, pen pals?" cried Paige.

"I'm sick of it." said Leo, quietly. He left the attic, leaving the girls, with their mouths open.

Melanie ran inside Cole's penthouse. Veronica was at the table, surrounded by potion ingredients.

"How is he?" asked Melanie asked.

"Not well." said Veronica.

Someone walked in, from Cole's room.

"What are you doing here?" cried Melanie.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Leo's a family friend." said Veronica.

"He's the witches' whitelighter." said Melanie. "Wait a minute; they did this, didn't they?"

"Cole is calling for you." said Leo.

Veronica got up quickly and ran towards Cole's room. Melanie sat down.

"Look whitelighter, don't let your guilt hand you an invitation." said Melanie, nastily.

"You're one to talk." said Leo.

"What happened with me and Cole is none of your business." said Melanie.

She made a nail file appear in her hand and she started to file her nail. "I need a manicure."

"All you do is think about yourself." said Leo.

"What you need to think about is you and that pretty little witch." said Melanie.

"Oh, I have one little question." Said Leo

"If my friends ever hear that I was chatting with a whiteloghter." said Melanie. "What is it?"

"Cole doesn't recognize you, does he?" asked Leo. "He doesn't know you're his ex-fiancé."

"


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt.4 – Friends and Foes

Veronica walked into Cole's room

"Too bright." said Cole.

Veronica shut the blinds.

Cole tried to get up, "Did it come back?"

"Yeah." said Veronica "But we'll beat it."

"I can't." said Cole.

"I promised your mother I will keep you safe." said Veronica.

"She wouldn't care anyway!" cried Cole, angrily.

"Are you hungry?" asked Veronica, angry with her daughter.

"No." murmured Cole.

"Tough." said Veronica. "You will eat."

"Ok." said Cole.

Veronica got up and put a force a force field around Cole. Then she left and entered the kitchen. Melanie handed Veronica the potion, while she glared at Leo. Veronica waved her hand and a gourmet dinner, appeared. Then she poured the potion into the wine.

"What's that for?" asked Leo.

"To get his strength back." said Veronica.

"I'll take it." said Leo.

He took the tray into Cole's room. Melanie turned to Veronica.

"How can we trust him?" asked Melanie.

"Dear." said Veronica. "I don't even trust you. Just go home. Cole will be fine in the morning."

"For how long?" asked Melanie, annoyed.

"I don't know." said Veronica.

Cole drank his wine. Leo watched nervously.

"Thanks." said Cole. "Don't you think you should get back?"

"The girls and I had a fight." said Leo. "I'll go back, later."

"You don't have to stay friend with me." said Cole. "Thanks for helping me with the wasteland and the vanquish."

"I don't know how the girls will react." said Leo. "When I tell them I've been friends with you, ever since the Source."

"They'll probably claim I put a spell on you." said Cole.

Leo nodded. "They don't understand. I don't think they ever will."

Cole started eating.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Leo. "I mean with the potions and everything."

Cole put his fork down.

"Some disease from my mother's side." said Cole. "It skips a couple of generations. Someone from my family was hit by some extinct demon. It was very fatal, but it can be contained, by a potion. Due to my DNA, my human side is rejecting it and only some is getting to my demonic side. Even though Belthazor is vanquished, I still have demonic DNA. That will never change. I don't know what's going to happen to me."

Leo's face lost color.

"How long have you known?" asked Leo.

"The Source told me." said Cole.

"And you never bothered to tell us?" asked Leo.

"I'm sorry." said Cole. "I loved Phoebe, so much I wasn't thinking straight. Plus, I didn't want any pity."

"Well Veronica isn't going to let you die." said Leo. "Neither am I."

Cole was touched. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"For what?" asked Leo. "I'm my own person."

Leo sighed.

"What is it?" asked Cole.

"My relationship with Piper is not doing well." said Leo.

"Marriage hitting the rocks." said Cole.

"It's not really a marriage." said Leo. "I love Piper, with all my heart, but I don't know."

Cole nodded "You and Piper are good for each other."

Veronica walked in and took Cole's plate.

"It's time for you to get some rest." said Veronica.

Cole yawned. "Yeah, I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Cole!" cried Veronica.

Leo laughed.

"I have bills to pay." said Cole. "Or I can't live in this lap of luxury."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Leo stood up.

"I'm going to go." said Leo.

"Thanks Leo." said Cole. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I'm glad you came."

"Well like they say, opposites attract." said Leo, orbing out.

Cole blinked. "I hate when he does that."

Next day

Melanie was talking to Veronica.

"You better not tell him." said Veronica.

"He deserves to know." said Melanie.

"Is this an attempt to get him back?" asked Veronica.

"No." said Melanie

There was a knock on the door. Melanie got up and answered the door.

"What do you want?" asked Melanie.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige walked in, angrily. Veronica saw them.

"Melanie, I'll have Cole call you later." said Veronica.

Melanie nodded and left as she glared at Phoebe. Melanie shut the door.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"My name is Veronica." she said. "Cole's grandmother and protector."

"That explains a lot." said Paige.

"Look, Cole killed someone, last night and we're here to vanquish him," said Phoebe. "We'll vanquish you too."

Veronica clapped her hands. "Nice threat. I'm not afraid of The Charmed Ones. Three little girls with power so great they don't even know."

"We'll show you how little we know." said Paige.

"So, where is Cole?" asked Phoebe. "Hiding?"

Suddenly, the familiar sounds of orbing came in and the sisters gasped in shock, when they saw Leo. He had Cole's arm over his shoulder, as Cole was unconscious.

"Leo, you took Cole down by yourself?" asked Paige.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" asked Piper.

Leo glared at them and ignored them.

"What happened?" asked Veronica.

"I found him at his office." said Leo.

"Get him in the bedroom." said Veronica.

"Leo." Called Piper, following him, but she was knocked down by Veronica.

"I want my husband." said Piper, getting up.

Veronica ignored her and ran to Cole's room, where Leo was taking off Cole's clothes. Melanie watched through the closet, then shimmered away. The girls appeared.

"Leo, a word with you, please?" asked Phoebe, annoyed.

"Go ahead Leo." said Veronica.

Leo closed Cole's door and they went into the living room.

"Why are you helping Cole?" asked Piper, angrily. "Why didn't you come home last night, and what's going on?"

"Cole is my friend." said Leo.

"He put a spell on him." said Phoebe.

"No one put a spell on me." said Leo. "You three are driving me crazy."

"Leo, what are you saying?" asked Piper.

"I'm resigning as your Whitelighter." said Leo, crossing his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt.5 Broken Hearts Can Never Be Repaired

Leo pulled away. Melanie stepped back and touched her lips.

"Finally." said Leo. "Some reaction."

"Yuck." muttered Melanie.

"You know you enjoyed that." said Leo. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Melanie scowled at him and retrieved her bags. She shimmered out without another word.

Next day

Piper was scrying for the demon. Paige came upstairs, fully dressed.

"Ok." said Piper. "With the information you got from the Elders, we can find this demon."

"Why would a demon steal a Whitelighter's heart?" asked Paige.

"Big mystery we are about to uncover." said Piper.

"Are you okay?" asked Paige, touching Piper's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" snapped piper. "Leo and I made a decision. It's juat a break, not a divorce."

"Ok." whispered Paige.

"Where is Phoebe?" asked Piper, angrily.

"At work." said Paige. "I called her a half hour ago,"

"That girl." growled Piper.

The crystal fell on a spot.

"The demon is at Cole's place!" cried Paige.

"No surprise there." said Piper.

Phoebe walked into the attic.

"What now?" asked Phoebe, annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me." said Piper, glaring at her.

"Right, because you are the oldest." said Phoebe, putting her hands on her hips. "I wish you would just leave me alone."

"Time out." said Paige, seeing the distress. "Let's vent our anger on the demon."

"Which is at Cole's place." said Piper. "Once again we are bothered by one of Phoebe's mistakes."

"Stop it!" cried Paige.

"I can't do this anymore." said Phoebe. "Not anymore."

Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

Melanie and Leo were training in the living room. Melanie, being Cole's bodyguard and Leo, his healer. Leo had his shirt off and Melanie was wearing a sports bra, her hair in a ponytail.

She looks pretty without the trash on her face, thought Leo.

He has a hot body, thought Melanie.

She kicked under his legs and Leo fell. He quickly recovered and knocked her back. Melanie did a backflip and grabbed a sword. Leo grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. Then Melanie kicked Leo's legs again and he fell on top of her.

"Wyatt, you have some good moves." said Melanie.

"Having fun?" asked an angry voice.

Leo looked up and saw all three girls. Piper was standing, with her arms crossed. Paige was looking at him, disbelievingly, and Phoebe was glancing around, apparently looking for someone. Leo stood up casually. Melanie did also.

"We were just training." said Leo

"With Cole's girlfriend." said Paige.

"Where's Cole?" asked Piper.

"None of your business." said Melanie.

"Excuse me missy, but you have no idea who Cole is." said Paige.

"Really?" asked Melanie, wickedly. She held up her hand and an energy ball appeared.

The girls gasped.

"I've known Cole for a very long time." said Melanie. "Don't you dare try anything."

"Your threats don't scare me." said Piper. "As for you, Leo, you knew about this and you didn't say anything."

"Wait a minute." said Paige. "The demon is supposed to be here."

"It was you." said Piper. "You stole the Whitelighter's heart."

"Yes, she did." said Leo.

"Cole is dying." said Melanie.

"She's also his ex-fiancé." said Leo.

"Ex-fiancé?" cried Phoebe.

"That's right, baby cakes." said Melanie. "You weren't his first love."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Leo, tell them about last year." said Phoebe, sitting down.

Leo explained the whole Source possession.

'That can't be." said Piper.

"It is." said Leo. "If we only listened and helped out, some more."

"I was so stuck on his past, I didn't help." said Paige.

"Don't feel sorry for yourselves." said Melanie. "It's disgusting."

"What was the heart for?" asked Paige.

'It's payment for the cure." said Melanie.

Veronica shimmered in, panicked

'The heart's gone." said Veronica.

"What?" cried Leo. "What do you mean?"

"Someone stole it." said Veronica, in tears.

They heard a door open. Everyone turned around and looked at Cole. His hair was messy, his face was pale. His cheeks were red, eyes were puffy and he looked so fragile.

'What's with the gathering?" asked Cole, leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing for you to worry about." said Veronica, walking up to him.

"Stop treating me like a child." said Cole.

He stopped and spotted Melanie.

"Melanie, why are you dressed like that and sweaty?" asked Cole.

"He doesn't know?" asked Phoebe

'No." said Melanie. "Guess I have to tell him now."

She looked at Cole and her eyes flashed green.

'Melanie Green." whispered Cole. "It was you the whole time."

Melanie nodded.

"How could you do this to me?" asked Cole, angrily. "And Grams, you knew? Leo?"

"Cole wait." said Veronica.

Cole went inside his room and slammed the door. Veronica tried to open the door.

"It's locked." said Veronica.

"Shimmer in there." said Melanie.

"He wants to be alone." said Veronica.

"What if he collapses?" asked Melanie.

"I'll know." said Veronica. "Now we need to find the heart."

I'm on it." said Melanie. She turned to Leo "I'm going to take a shower."

"See you later." said Leo.

Melanie shimmered away.

"Feeling cozy here?" asked Paige.

"Leo is welcome here." said Veronica.

"Excuse me." said Piper. "This is a family matter."

"Don't speak to her like that" said Leo.

Piper looked at him, angrily.

"Phoebe!" barked Piper.

Phoebe jumped. "What?"

"You need a spell to vanquish this Melanie." said Piper.

"I'm not fond of the little tramp." said Veronica. "But you will not touch her."

"And you're going to stop us." said Paige.

"That's right." said Veronica. "I lived for thousands of years."

"Look lady, we vanquished the Source." said Paige. "Three times."

"The Source was a foolish being." said Veronica. "I'm wiser and more powerful."

"Girls, if you are not here to help." said Leo. "Then you know your way out."

Piper and Paige's mouths dropped open.

"Let's go." said Phoebe. "I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"Well that's too damn bad!" cried Piper.

Phoebe looked at her with tears in her eyes and ran out of the penthouse. Paige was about to follow, then decided against it. Leo looked at Piper with disbelief.

"You still want to vanquish him." said Leo. "Don't you?"

"Leo, we know that you are buddy, buddy with Cole, now." said Paige. "But he did some pretty damaging stuff to me."

"Sorry Paige, but you don't really know how much Cole changed." said Leo. "And like I said, he was possessed."

"Sorry Leo." said Piper. "We can't take that chance."

"Fine." said Leo. "Do what you want, but Veronica does not give empty threats."

Paige orbed Piper out.

Veronica walked in from the kitchen with some lemonade. She handed it to Leo.

"I have to make this orb proof." said Veronica. "Except for you."

"OK." said Leo. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll help in the search for that heart."

"Thank you, Leo." said Veronica. "Cole needs this and when this is over, I hope to get him away from here."

"You mean away from San Francisco." said Leo.

"Of course." Said Veronica. "He would have been away sooner, if it wasn't for the disease that kicked in."

"Where?" asked Leo.

"I don't know yet." said Veronica "Anyway, no time to think about that."

"Right." said Leo, going into the bathroom.

Veronica heard the disappointment in Leo's voice. Apparently Leo wanted to get to know Cole better, but this was better for him. Veronica knocked on Cole's door, again.

"You open the door for your Grams." said Veronica.

She heard the door click and open. Cole put his hand down and was sitting up in his bed.

"Young man, I told you not to use your powers." said Veronica.

"What difference does it make?" asked Cole. "I'm going to die."

Veronica sat next to him and touched his face.

"No, you are not." said Veronica.

"Why didn't you tell me that was Melanie?" asked Cole.

"I didn't want to upset you." Said Veronica. "And you're starting to burn up."

She poured him some water and helped him drink it. She saw the TV was on, she switched it off.

"I know you didn't have decent sleep, forever." Said Veronica. "But you really need to rest."

Cole nodded. "So many nightmares."

"I will make you something." said Veronica, kissing his check.

"

"


	6. Chapter 6

Moving On and Loving It

Important note: This is not my story. It was written by my good friend, GrantingTroyTurner. I'm just reposting it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That's it.

Summary: Phoebe lovers beware! Phoebe will be dissed badly and I will make a proper ending with the Cole and Phoebe relationship except Phoebe will be the one feeling like trash. Different season 5 beginning.

Chpt.6 Complications

Cole was squirming in his bed. He rolled over and was whimpering.

"Make it stop!" he cried. "No more!"

Veronica was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, please take me with you." sobbed Cole.

Suddenly Cole was screaming and Veronica ran to him. The bedroom door flew open and Darryl ran in. He looked at Cole and his heart sank. He grabbed Cole's arms and pinned him to the bed, with his legs.

"No more!" screamed Cole. "I'll never do it again!"

Veronica climbed on the bed and moved her hand over Cole's head. Cole opened his eyes. Darryl let go, seeing the fear in Cole's eyes. Cole was crying, hysterically.

"I have to make the potion stronger." whispered Veronica. She turned to Cole. "Baby, it's alright."

Cole turned away.

"Leave me alone." whispered Cole.

Veronica knew he was angry with her and she didn't blame him. She hadn't helped Cole through his tortures. In fact, she had supported her daughter, till he turned 8, in which Veronica couldn't take it, anymore. She had convinced her daughter to stop the abuse. That he was just a child. He went through five years of hard core training, until she stopped her daughter. Veronica looked at Darryl, who looked scared.

"We'll talk later." said Veronica, touching his back, but he flinched away. Every woman, in his life, betrayed him one way or another. Cole started blankly at the wall. Darryl followed Veronica out.

"What's going on?" asked Darryl.

"I trust Leo has told you of Cole and Me." said Veronica.

"Yeah." said Darryl.

Cole has nightmares." said Veronica. "Night terror of his childhood. When he was three, his father was killed, right in front of him. My daughter, Elizabeth, and a demon, named Raynor, took Cole to the Underworld. The Source branded Cole, as he does all his servants and then Raynor took Cole for some brutal training. If anything went wrong, Cole would be whipped, or burned, or tortured in some other cruel way. I watched for a couple of weeks and then, after a couple of years, I had to stop it because I realized this was wrong and he was just a child. Since Cole was branded, I couldn't take him with me. Every nightmare he gets, he thinks I abandoned him, which I did."

Darryl sat down. "I never knew that."

Veronica sat next to him. "We can be here for him."

Melanie was in the Underworld, getting dressed. Harper kissed her neck and she elbowed him.

"Times up." said Melanie. "Now pay up."

Harper sighed and handed her the glass jar.

"Jerk." whispered Melanie.

"That was fun." said Harper. "Come back next time."

"Don't ever steal from me again!" growled Melanie.

They heard the door open. Phoebe and Leo stood there. Leo's face fell as Melanie put on her shirt.

"I got the heart." said Melanie.

"All you need is one for yourself." said Leo.

"Melanie, nice choice of friends." said Harper.

"Shut up." said Melanie.

She left with Leo and Phoebe.

"I'll meet you at home." said Melanie, shimmering away.

"What is her story?" asked Phoebe.

"Honestly, I don't know." said Leo.

"Well, can you tell me about this whole ex-fiancé thing?" asked Phoebe, kinda annoyed.

"All I know is Melanie cheated on Cole." said Leo. "And that she turned him into a clan of demons he stole medicine from. He was kidnapped for two months, tortured till Raynor found him. That was her way of breaking the engagement."

"That's awful." said Phoebe.

"Well, she is awful." said Leo. "She still thinks she can get Cole back."

Leo orbed them to the penthouse. Phoebe looked at her watch. It was 9:00pm Veronica greeted them at the door. She frowned at Phoebe.

"I'm going to take the heart to the dealer." said Veronica. "I'll be back in two days."

"Two days?" asked Leo.

"That's how long it takes for the potion to be made." said Veronica. "Watch over Cole. Any trouble, call me."

Leo nodded.

"Actually, Darryl is in there, right now." said Veronica.

"Darryl?" asked Phoebe.

Veronica nodded. "I don't want you or Melanie near Cole."

She shimmered away. Melanie came out of the kitchen with a cocktail. She sat down on the chair as Darryl walked in.

"Hello Phoebe." said Darryl.

"Hi." said Phoebe, quietly.

The silence was uncomfortable.

"Melanie." said Darryl. "Cole wants to see you."

"No way." said Leo. "You are not to go anywhere near him."

"He wants me." said Melanie. "You don't want to make him upset."

"Fine." said Leo. "But I'll go with you."

Melanie put her drink down and followed Leo. He opened the door. Cole was sitting up, with his eyes, looking at his hands.

"How are you doing?" asked Leo.

"Okay." said Cole.

"Veronica left to get the cure." said Leo.

He moved to the corner as Cole nodded. Melanie sat on the bed and Cole moved away, slightly.

"Why are you here?" asked Cole.

"Because I care about you." said Melanie.

"You have a great way of showing It." said Cole.

"I'm sorry." said Melanie.

"I don't even know why I trusted your kind after what my mother did to Me." said Cole. He watched as Melanie looked down, guiltily. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"No." said Melanie.

"Stop lying!" cried Cole. Melanie jumped. "Tell me!"

Melanie swallowed. "You're going to kill me for this."

"After the engagement, three years ago." started Melanie. "I found out I was pregnant and I was so angry, with you so was the Source. He told me, that if I give him my child, I could have unlimited power and live as long as him. Which meant I could be invincible, until he died. At first, I declined, because I thought I could get you back, but then you fell in love with that witch, so I accepted. Later, after I gave birth, I was feeling every guilty. I decided to beg for my child back and that's when I found out he stole my baby's life-force. He was killed.

"Killed." whispered Cole.

He looked at Melanie with hate in his eyes.

"I lost two children, to the Source, both at which, the mothers had a hand in the killing." said Cole. Leo wiped his eyes.

"Get out!" screamed Cole. "Get out and I don't ever want to see you again!"

Leo grabbed Melanie as Cole fell on the bed, crying hysterically. He and Melanie saw Darryl and Phoebe by the door.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." said Darryl. "I felt I had to."

Phoebe had her hand over her mouth. Cole held her responsible for their son's death, though it was true.

"Don't even play Miss Sympathetic." said Melanie. "You killed your son, first hand; I was just stupid in trading mine."

Darryl walked into Cole's room where he was still crying. Darryl felt like he had to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." said Darryl. He hugged Cole and rocked him. He felt that Cole was burning up, and called Leo in.

"Yeah?" asked Leo

"He's burning up." said Darryl.

"I'm fine." said Cole, pulling away. He lay down, with his back facing them. Darryl felt Cole's body shaking. He put his hand on his arm and started rubbing it.

"Its okay." said Darryl. "Let it out."

Leo watched sympathetically. Maybe Veronica had to get Cole out of here.

"I know how to make a potion to bring the fever down." said Leo.

Darryl held Cole's hand.

"Well, you better make it." said Darryl.

"Melanie is still here." whispered Cole. "Get her out."

"Right away." said Leo.

He entered the living room and found Melanie and Phoebe wrestling. Melanie kicked Phoebe over the couch. Leo grabbed Melanie.

"She started it." said Melanie.

Phoebe stood up angrily.

"Both of you go home." said Leo.

"Is he okay?" asked Melanie.

"No." said Leo "Which is why you both need to leave."

"I'll be back, tomorrow." said Melanie, shimmering away.

"You need an orb home?" asked Leo.

"No." said Phoebe. "I don't."

"He'll be okay." said Leo.

Phoebe nodded. "What does it matter, I don't love him."

"But you care." said Leo.

Phoebe left, leaving Leo standing in the living room. He entered Cole's room where Darryl and Cole were sleeping. Darryl was still holding Cole's hand and something in his head told him that this was right. Leo went into the kitchen and grabbed the potion bottle. Darryl entered the kitchen.

"Cole asked for some water." said Darryl. "It's awful what's happened to him."

"I know." said Leo

"I hope that we can all be friends." said Darryl.

"Me too." said Leo. "When this is all over."

Two days later

Leo was wiping Cole's face with a washcloth. He was getting very worried. They haven't heard from Veronica or Melanie. Leo put the bowl down and checked Cole's pulse. Darryl was doing a little food shopping.

"I'll be right back." whispered Leo.

He went into the kitchen, where Darryl was putting the food away.

"He's still alive." asked Darryl.

"Yeah." said Leo. He grabbed a box of crackers and started eating.

"Where is Veronica?" asked Darryl.

"Hopefully, she's okay." said Leo.

Piper was in her room when a demon shimmered in.

"Hey!" cried Piper.

"One question and one chance." said the woman.

She had long brown hair, silver eyes, and had a black dress on.

"Where's Cole Turner?" she asked, with disgust.

"He's living in a penthouse." said Piper. "Glad to be of some assistance."

The demon shimmered away. Piper stepped out of her room, where she met Phoebe.

"I just told some demon where your ex-husband is." said Piper. "If the disease doesn't finish him off then the demon will."

She continued downstairs. Phoebe went into her room and grabbed her purse.

Darryl heard knocking on the door and answered it.

"Hi Phoebe." said Darryl.

"Hi." said Phoebe, walking in. "How's Cole?"

"Veronica is not back yet." said Darryl.

"They heard a noise coming from Cole's room. They ran towards it and saw Leo getting up from the floor. There was a female demon on top of Cole, with an athame. She licked his face.

"Shh." She said. "He's sleeping."

"Get away from him." said Leo. She shook her heads and shimmered away, taking Cole with her.

"Damn it!" screamed Leo.

"Who was that?" asked Phoebe.

"Veronica's daughter, Elizabeth." said Leo.

I want to thank everyone for their great reviews, but remember this is not my story, it's GrantingTroyTurner.'s The sequel is on fan fiction, under her user name.

"

"


End file.
